Arranged Marrage
by coolchic79260
Summary: In Sakura's family the women have to be Married by 18 or 21 and all the hubsands treat the women bad will Sakura's Husband be diffrient? Kakashi/Sakura I know the Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1 Finding Out

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto that Bastard Danzo would not be Hokage but I don't own Naruto

_A/N: This is my first Kakasaku story and I'm not good at writing Naruto Stories so let me know what you think_

_Warning: Rape and Abuse in this chapter_

Chapter 1 Finding out

"Sakura-Chan come on we're going to be late." Said Naruto as he and Sakura were going to the training grounds to meet Kakashi

"Don't worry Naruto Kakashi-Sensei is always late since when is he on time?" Sakura asked

"Good point can we stop for ramen on the way?" Naruto asked as Sakura Punched him in the head "Ow!"

"Naruto you know we can't stop for ramen before we meet Kakashi-Sensei." Said Sakura "Remember last time?"

"Oh yeah sorry Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto as he rubbed his head and they made it to the training grounds "Late again I swear one of these days I'm going to Kick his ass for being late."

"Give it up Naruto you know he won't change" Said Sakura

"Your right Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto "But I still want to train but with Kakashi-Sensei we barly have time for that sometimes." then a cloud of smoke appeared

"Sorry I'm late I had a early meeting with..."

"GIVE IT UP ALREADY!!!!!!" Yelled Sakura and Naruto

"Well time for today's training." Said Kakashi then he started explaining the training methods

A few hours later Sakura Naruto and Kakashi were eating Ramen with Naruto having the most and they were talking about Sakura's birthday which is coming up in a few days

"Guys I just want a small party so don't go all out this year." Said Sakura

"But Sakura-Chan your only 18 one time you should have a big party." Said Naruto

"For some reason I just don't want a big party this year." Said Sakura

"But Sakura-Chan..."

"Enough Naruto." Said Kakashi "If she doesn't want a big party don't force her into one."

"Thank you Kakashi but I have a feeling something bad and something good will happen." Said Sakura

"What do you mean Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked

"I don't know Naruto but I just have a feeling that's all." Said Sakura

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm still want more ramen." Said Naruto

"Your paying." Said Sakura and Kakashi at the same time as they dissapeared

"What did I say?" Naruto asked himself

As soon as they got away from Naruto Kakashi was walking Sakura home and Sakura couldn't help but to think how much she loved Kakashi ever since Sasuke became a rogue ninja Kakashi was there for Sakura and she couldn't help but fall in love with him

"Hey Sakura are you ok?" Kakashi asked

"Huh...Oh yeah I am just got lost in thought." Said Sakura "Sorry about that."

"Its ok Sakura." Said Kakashi

"Kakashi-Sensei I got a question" Sakura asked

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Well did something unexpected happen on your birthday?" Sakura asked

"Not that I know of why do you ask?" Kakashi asked

"Well I just feel like something like that is going to happen like I said earlier something bad and something good." Said Sakura

"Well we don't know what the future holds you just have to wait to find out but I think that whatever will happen you'll be ready for it." Said Kakashi as they arrived at Sakura's house

"Thank you for walking me home Kakashi-Sensei." Said Sakura

"Your Welcome Sakura but you don't have to call me Sensei anymore your a Jounin now." Said Kakashi

"Sorry Kakashi force of habit." Sakura said

"Its ok Sakura It'll get some getting used to." Said Kakashi

"Well see you tomorrow Kakashi." Said Sakura

"See you tomorrow Sakura." Said Kakashi as he disappeared

Sakura sighed as she walked into her house she hated her family and their stupid customs like not being allowed to hang out with her guy friends except for missions, training, or being with her Sensei another rule was that she had to be married to a much older guy by 18 or 21 depending on her dad. Out of all her family she hated her dad the most he treats her and her mom and her sister like slaves another reason she hates her dad is because he made her sister get married to a mist ninja which from what she heard she treats her worst then her dad did after her sister's wedding she never saw her again her sister was like her best friend and her dad took her away from her. Another Family custom which Sakura hates was that all the male family members even her dad are allowed to have sex with her or as Sakura likes to call it Rape every male family member has raped her at least once or twice but her dad does it every chance he gets and that's what she hates about him. Her mom is no different every time her mom is abused by her dad she takes it out on Sakura by beating her and Raping her herself. Sakura was about to go to her room until

"SAKURA GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Her Dad yelled from the other room

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she walked in the room

"As you know you will turn 18 in a couple of days right?" Mr. Haruno asked

"Right Dad." Said Sakura

"Well I decided a few days after your birthday you will get married his father and I had an agreement before he died his only son marries my youngest daughter." Said Mr. Haruno

"Why can't I wait till I'm 21?" Sakura asked

"Because I'm your father and I own you." Said Mr. Haruno as he got up and slapped Sakura

"You can't own your children." Said Sakura as her father slapped her again

"I OWN YOU AND UNTILL YOU MARRY I CAN DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!." Said Mr. Haruno as he picked up Sakura and took her up stairs to his room

"Dad stop please." Sakura begged as her dad ripped off her clothes

"No once again I have to teach you who is in charge here." Said Mr. Haruno as he took off his pants and entered her

"Dad stop I'm sorry." Cried Sakura

"Sakura you know the rules your not sorry until I'm done." Said Mr. Haruno as he went faster and harder untill he came "Now go to your room and don't come out till you leave for your mission tomorrow."

"Yes dad." Said Sakura as she ran to her room went on her bed and cried _"Who ever my dad picked to marry me I hope he is nothing like my dad."_ She thought as she cried to sleep

_A/N: Hope you guys liked this first chapter _


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

_A/N: I like to think everyone who reviewed last chapter and by the way Sai and Yamato are not in this story because I like the Team Kakashi three man squad more_

Chapter 2 The Mission

The Next morning Sakura woke up and she was still in allot of pain after last night but she couldn't let Naruto and Kakashi know so she just healed herself and got dressed and packed for the Mission hopefully it was a long one and she'll be back in time for her birthday as she walked out the door her mother called for her

"SAKURA GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes mom?" Sakura asked

"Did you talk back to your father last night?" Mrs. Haruno asked as she slapped Sakura

"I didn't mean to." Said Sakura

"You know not to talk back to your father." Said Mrs. Haruno as she slapped Sakura over and over "What would your fiancee do if you talked back to him? Beat the shit out of you that's what."

"Mom I'm sorry." Cried Sakura as she countuned to get slapped

"Don't do it again." Said Mrs. Haruno "I can't wait to for you to move out now get out of here and go on your mission."

"Yes Mom." Said Sakura as she ran out the door and as she was healing her cheek she heard a voice

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as Sakura looked up to see him standing there

"Its nothing Kakashi." Said Sakura as she continued to heal herself

"It doesn't look like nothing did your parents do this?" Kakashi asked

"My mom did." Said Sakura as she could not lie to Kakashi for some reason

"Tell me on the way to Tsunade's." Said Kakashi

"Ok." Said Sakura as they started walking

So Sakura told Kakashi everything but the rape from last night and this morning

"So basically I wanted to wait a couple of years to get married but my dad doesn't care." Said Sakura

"Would it be up to the fiancee when you guys want to get married?" Asked Kakashi

"Yeah because after we become 18 my dad says the fiancee in in charge of the women he marries from our clan." Said Sakura

"I see." Said Kakashi

"Kakashi why isn't Naruto with us?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade has Naruto doing something right now so it'll be just the two of us." Said Kakashi and Sakura blushed

"Ok what is he doing?" Sakura asked

"She won't tell me." Said Kakashi as they went inside the Hokage tower

"Oh problay on some mission Shikamaru and the rest of the leaf 11." Said Sakura

"True." Said Kakashi as they entered Tsunade's office

"Good Morning Sakura good morning Kakashi." Said Tsunade

"Good morning Master." Said Sakura

"Good Morning." Said Kakashi

"Ok about your mission its A rank Naro and his group have taken over a small village just north of here and have been killing and raping villagers left and right its a small village but I think you can handle it the distance from here to there is 4 days." Said Tsunade

"Right." Said Kakashi and Sakura

"Alright Dismissed." Said Tsunade and Kakashi left

"So are you ready Kakashi?" Sakura asked

"Yeah we can leave right away." Said Kakashi

"That's good." Said Sakura as she did not want to go home right now and they walked out of the Village

"Sakura how long have your parents been hurting you?" Kakashi asked

"All my life." Said Sakura "I don't know why though."

"Its not your fault maybe your fiancee will let you stay with him as soon as you meet him." Said Kakashi

"He will and I bet he will be as bad or worse than my parents." Sakura said

"You don't know that he might be nice." Said Kakashi

"The guys my dad picks out are not nice like my sister's husband he doesn't let her talk to the family anymore." Said Sakura

"Was she like your best friend?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah she was the only family member nice to me." Said Sakura

"I'm sorry Sakura." Said Kakashi

"Its not your fault Kakashi its my family they're the ones that are wrong." Said Sakura

"But still you don't need to go through that Sakura no one needs to." Said Kakashi

"Thank you Kakashi." Said Sakura "But I have another fear."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked

"What if my fiancee takes me away from the village and I never see Naruto, Tsunade, Or you ever again." Said Sakura

"Then I'll stop him." Said Kakashi "I don't care if your dad gets mad or not I'll kill your dad too."

"Thank you Kakashi." Said Sakura "I don't know what I'd do if I had to move from Konoha."

"That won't happen as long as Naruto and I are alive." Said Kakashi

"Kakashi its getting late is there a spa around where we can stay the night?" Sakura asked

"I think there is." Said Kakashi

Kakashi was right there was and Sakura and Kakashi checked in and after that they went to the hot springs and Sakura went to the girls end and Kakashi the boys end while in the hot spring Sakura did allot of thinking

_"What if I do have to move from Konoha and Naruto and Kakashi can't stop him?" _Sakura thought as she washed herself _"Why did this happen to me? why do my Parents hate me so much?"_

As soon as Sakura got done with her bath she got out and went to hers and Kakashi's room and he was already there

"Oh Sakura your done already?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah." Said Sakura as she got on the bed "I'm tired."

"Me too we better rest up we got a long day tomorrow." Said Kakashi

"Ok good night Kakashi." Said Sakura

"Good night Sakura." Said Kakashi as he turned off the light

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for being there for me." Said Sakura

"Anything for you Sakura." Said Kakashi _"Trust Me Sakura your family won't hurt you after we get back I promise you."_ Kakashi thought


	3. Chapter 3 The Threat

_A/N: Sorry for the long update Guys I had a illness that no writer wants called Writers Block but I'll try to Update more often any way I would like to think Everyone who Reviewed, Favored, Have this Story on Alert, And Added me as a Favorite Author and Have Me on Alert you guys are Awesome for that. :D :D :D Now on with the Story and your answers will be answered in Future Chapters_

Chapter 3 The Threat

The Next Day Kakashi and Sakura left the Spa and continued heading towards the Village through out the Day they took breaks and trained as it got night they stopped by a river and made Camp for the night

"Kakashi are you sure this is a safe place?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I remember being here as an AMBU once." Said Kakashi as he sat up the tent

"I just have a bad feeling that's all." Said Sakura

"Sakura if anyone threatens you I'll kill them." Said Kakashi

"Thanks Kakashi." Said Sakura "I'm going to take a bath in the river."

"Ok I'll be in the Tent." Said Kakashi

As she took a bath Sakura Imagined Life with Kakashi she imagined him making love to her being with her forever walking along side by side with him but she knew that she could never be with him.

"There she is!" Said A Voice

"Huh?" Sakura said as she opened her eyes and Saw three guys and she covered herself

"Hello Sakura remember me?" One of the guys asked

"Wait....Your brother married my sister right?" Asked Sakura

"Yeah he did." Said the Guy

"Where is she is she ok?" Sakura asked

"Oh from my experence with her I'll have to say she is a good fuck." Said the Guy

"Your Sick!" Said Sakura

"Its his wife he can do whatever he wants with her." Said the guy

"SHE IS A HUMAN BEING!!!!" Yelled Sakura

"Listen here you little bitch once your married the husband owns you he can do whatever he wants to you he can sell your body he can kill you and there is NOTHING anyone can do about it." Said the Guy

"That's not true what about love?" Sakura asked

"News flash Love doesn't exist Men marry to get some that's it." Said the Guy

"Yeah and your sister is good when it comes to sucking." Said another guy

"SHUT UP!!!" Said Sakura

"You know." Said The guy as he got in the water "If your sister fucks good I bet the younger sister knows a thing or too."

"Get away." Said Sakura as she moved in the water

"Ok I won't fuck you right now but I heard that you and your friend are going to try and stop us from taking over a village that we just moved to." Said the guy as he got out of the water "Well if you try to interfere or if your friend does we'll kill your sister."

"You wouldn't dare." Said Sakura

"Try me." Said the guy then he fell over

"Sakura are you ok?" Kakashi asked

"Yeah." Said Sakura

"Who are......The copy cat ninja!" Said the guy as he tried to run but Kakashi caught him

"Why did you attack Sakura!" Kakashi asked

"Hey man I'm just trying to have a little fun with my sister in law." Said the guy and Kakashi punched him

"Your sick leave now!" Said Kakashi

"Ok ok." Said the guy as he and his friends ran off

"Thank you Kakashi." Said Sakura as she wrapped her self in a towel and hugged Kakashi

"Your welcome Sakura." Said Kakashi as he returned the hug

After they ate dinner they went to the tent for the night and as they fell asleep Sakura had allot on her mind

_"I can't believe this If I go through with the mission my sister will die but if I don't I'll disgrace the Village and my friends." _Thought Sakura _"But this is my sister I'm talking about my best friend. Oh I don't know what to do."_

_A/N: Well what do you guys think I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Read and Review everyone and sorry about the short chapter._


End file.
